Grimlock Hero Of Uranus
Uranian Orbit The dark green mystery of Uranus rotates serenely under you, never mind the fact that it is rotating at a ninety degree angle, unique among most planets of any solar system. The dark threads that represent its rings etch delicate spiderweb strands in the dark of space, its moons orbiting as normal... unaware that everything is tilted by an entire right angle. Contents: Autobot Shuttle , Catechism, Fell Bastion, Grimlock, Pyramid Fighter , Risk - Hydrocarbon Collection Rig, Slugfest, and Swoop Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. "Hnnn. Me Grimlock say keep optics open!" So says Grimlock from...on top of the Golden Age. He's got a pair of binoculars up to his optic visor as he scans the vastness of space...looking. The Golden Age itself is in a loose synchonous orbit with the Hyrdrocarbon rig. "This place am only place for energon getting in, uh...in long ways! Me Grimlock bet septi-cons sniff 'round sooner or later...n' when they do...haw haw haw." he trails off, relishing the thought of mashing metal. "Me Swoop am keeping optics open!" the other Dinobot chirrups. He stands behind Grimlock, facing the other way to make sure they didn't pass by anything interesting. Swoop doesn't have binoculars, so instead he cups his hands and holds them up to his eyes. That's kind of like binoculars, right? "Me /hope/ we find Decepty-cons soon." Gears slips into orbit a bit sluggishly, adjusting to the weird magnetic field. Also perched on the Golden Age is the grumpiest of minibots. He's probably the grumpiest of bots, period. "I hope we all don't end up having the shuttle shot out from under us and get left to drift around endlessly and get sucked in by the planet's gravity, only to be crushed like tinfoil in the atmosphere." 1983 Chevy S-10 grumbles. Gears unfolds and rises from the ground, standing before you in robot mode. Did he have that scowl even as a Truck? Ransack slips into orbit a bit sluggishly, adjusting to the weird magnetic field. Fleet had hoped to pick a useful-but-not-major target because he didn't want to run into any resistance. His timing, however, is horrible, and as it so happens, the Decepticon attack team arrives at the same time the Autobot scouting mission is already in the system. Fleet, being incapable of spaceflight, had to be dropped off by shuttle when he was just low enough in the gravity well to use his anti-gravs for manauvering. XF-35B Astral Lightning was flying escort to the shuttle, and she may or may not be pretending to be Soundwave and toting around a cassette. Either way, she takes a moment to admire the blues of Uranus. Just a moment. Then she's trying to get a better look at the Autobot shuttle and a headcount on the Autobots, all the better to blow them up. Pyramid Fighter speeds along in extremely high orbit, leaving a faint disturbance in the atmosphere behind him. He occasionally dips lower and then higher, making small sounds of interest at how the trail of his jetwash changes depending on altitude. Slugfest rests, as a tape in Catechism's seat, content to mutter and rant to himself in third person for the time being. "Ooop! There they is!" so Grimlock says via the close-band radio signal that so many transformers have as standard equipment. He swings his binocs over towards the approaching decepticons, and grins- soon swapping the tool out for his double-blaster. "Hey you guys!" he says, and stomps a bit on the hull of the spaceship to holler at the gumbies inside. "Make sure shuttle no a splode!" he hmms, and sights in on the 'cons again. "That's what septi-cons is for!" Swoop places a hand over his forehead like a visor and peers. "Hmm...Yeup. Those be Decepty-cons," he says after using his cutting-edge observation skills. He drops his hand only to raise it back up in the air; this time with a sword clenched between it. Poor Swoop doesn't have a cool blaster like Grimlock. Sad face. "And here we are, a bunch of sitting duckatrons," Gears grumbles, "Well, I guess we'd better get this over with. Is it just me, or are we outnumbered?" "Me Grimlock NEVER outnumbered! ... 'cept when there is more of thems than me." One might wonder how Gears could know they were outnumbered, since there are only three visible 'Cons. "Erm... go for the engines, Air Commander?" Fleet asks, steering himself more with his anti-gravs than his jets. Whether she says 'yes' or 'no', he starts to fire at the vessel, anyway. He'll switch to defending himself, of course, when he comes under attack. Combat: Fleet strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! -3 Combat: Gained 1 energon. XF-35B Astral Lightning cannot even command Fleet. This is depressing! Perhaps she could not lead ant droids to a picnic, either. She's imaging... Dinobots. And some random Minibot. But oh slag, Dinobots! She zooms in on Grimlock, shunting the feed over to Slugfest, who is sitting in her cockpit and then she slows down to a hover and pops open her cockpit. She suggests mildly, "Show those Dinobots the true meaning of dinosaur, Slugfest." Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism analyzes Grimlock for weaknesses Slugfest can exploit. Slugfest's mind is suddenly filled with thoughts of Grimlock, the way he moves, his voice when he wakes up from a post masacre coma, how he holds his weapon when he has a seeker in it's sights. It's all very... Infuriating. Catechism pops her hatch ansd a misicule little cassette cartridge flys out, tumbling through the air towards Grimlock. This is made slightly more interesting when that little casette folds out and expands into Slugfest! The mini-saurian hurtles through the air mouth first, his jaws open wide and ready to munch DinoCommander metal! Combat: Slugfest misses Grimlock with its Dino-Bite (Punch) attack! Pyramid Fighter dives into the atmosphere for a closer fly-by of the Autobots. "I think their Dinos are more advanced than ours," he comments. Then he spins around and flies back in for an attack run, firing a stream of beams that look an awful lot like lasers at Swoop. But they're not lasers. Really. Combat: Pyramid Fighter misses Swoop with his Thermal Beams Not Lasers attack! "Guh?" Grimlock leans back a bit and snags Slugfest by the tail as the tape lunges forward, letting the mini-dino's jaws close harmlessly in front of his faceplate. "Rargh! Me Grimlock not here to fight YOU." he grumbles, and attempts to *Smack!* the poor thing against the hull of the Autobot shuttle before casting him away. "Me Grimlock here for other septi-conns n' stuff!" he says, searching about for a more tempting target. Combat: Grimlock strikes Slugfest with his *BONK* (Punch) attack! "Now isn't this just great," Gears grumbles. He takes out his pistol and starts firing it at the incoming jets and other assorted Decepticons. "Eeny meany miney mo," he says, then he fires, finally settling on shooting Fusion. Combat: Gears strikes Pyramid Fighter with his Pistol attack! "You Gears complain too much," Swoop snorts. "Everytime me Swoop see you, all you do is complain. 'WAH! POOR ME! ME AM GEARS! ME SO GRUMPY! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Swoop waves his sword around in the air as he vents. "Well, me make suggestion for you! Stop! JUST STOP! 'KAY!?" Just as he really starts going, he's shot at with las-THERMAL BEAMS! They're thermal beams. Luckily for everyone except Fusion, they whiz right past their target. But still...talk about provoking someone. "ME SWOOP CALL THAT ONE!" The Dinobot points at the pyramid jet and then takes off after it, pew pew pewing his own awesome..laser..things at him. He can do that, you know. Seriously. Look at the cartoon. EVERYONE has lasers. Combat: Swoop strikes Pyramid Fighter with his Cartoon Canon KAPEW (Laser) attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning is being ignored! This is great! She can just fly around and be all air commanderly and do nothing useful! Ah, okay. She can evaluate the situation and gather data in order to instruct her troops on how to most effectively assault their enemies. She lofts up high, the thin atmosphere of the upper reaches no challenge the rocket mode fo her engines, and she relays telemetry data on Swoop to Fusion. Combat: Catechism analyzes Swoop for weaknesses Fusion can exploit. Fleet is being ignored! This generally makes Fleet a happy Fleet. However, he notes that the rest of his companions all more or less miss their tragets, /and/ that he's the only one attacking the shuttle. This means he should probably attack something else. Who knows. Maybe he might hit? The Seeker twists to the side, then pulls up alongside the shuttle before firing at, of all people, the biggest and scariest of the 'Cons. He is obviously trusting on his ability to run away later. Combat: Fleet misses Grimlock with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! -2 Combat: Drained 2 energon. Slugfest's jaws snap shut with a ring of metal on metal and little other then the atmosphere of Uranus between them. He struggles in Grimlock's grasp for the breif moment he is in it, little, stumpy legs flailing maddly. It doesn't last long. Soon the stego-tape is slammed against the ship's hull with another sharp 'CLONG!', even absently bouncing. He is a tough little critter though and is soon up on huis legs once more, shaking off the stars befor ambling around and trying to smash his stubby tail against Grimlock's left ankle. Combat: Slugfest sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Slugfest strikes Grimlock with its Stubby Thagomizer (Kick) attack! Pyramid Fighter is hit as he pulls out of his attack run - first by the relatively low-powered pistol, and then the much more high-powered lasers. He now moves noticeably slower, with his aerodynamics affected by ruptured armor and other assorted damages. Fusion comes around for one more pass, rerouting power to various weapons circuits to enable another barrage of firepower. He tries attacking Swoop one more time. Combat: Pyramid Fighter strikes Swoop with his Thermal Beams Not Las...well okay this time they're just lasers (Laser) attack! "Haw! That better! Sort of." Grimlock says, ducking beneath Fleet's barrage. "Me Grimlock just shoot YOU instead!" and he whips up his laser to blaze away at Fleet- just as a reminder of the fact that yes, there are Autobots here...and yes, they are very very mean. Grimlock's aim jukes off a bit to the side as Slugfest slams his tail into his foot, and Grimlock peers down at the tape, perplexed. "You still there? Go 'way!" Combat: Grimlock misses Fleet with his Laser attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Fusion says, "I think if we can just keep our speed up and engage at long range, we should be just fine." Fusion says, "Well, except for that cassette. He's toast pretty much any way you look at it." Slugfest says, "Slugfest am no toast, Slugfest am best tape ever! Slugfest am going to show you, Slugfest will destroy stupid big dino!" Fleet says, "Actually... given the way Grimlock's fighting, I think I can try a flyby without too much personal risk." Catechism says, "I know that tapes look like they slot into toasters, but that does not make them bread! And no Fleet, you can't eat them, but I may be able to get you some telemetry data on Grimlock." Fleet says, "... I wasn't planning on eating the tapes, Catechism." Catechism says, "Just in case. I like to cover my bases." Swoop pauses for a quick victory dance; mostly fist pumping and loud wooting. Hitting stuff with lasers is just so exciting, you know? Just as he was about to get into the back-flips part of the performance, Swoop's body is peppered with actual lasers. Huh! For the record, they're a lot more useful than thermal beams. "Hergg..me Swoop hate jets. Them try to be like me, but not as cool. Or dinosaur-y." Surprisingly not one for ranged combat, Swoop lets off one of his only weapons appropriate in this situation: missiles, baby! Okay, just one. But still, missiles are serious business. Combat: Swoop strikes Pyramid Fighter with his Missile attack! -3 "Well at least they're ignoring me," Gears grumbles, "But if it comes down to me being the last bot standing..." He trails off as he tries to aim a blast of compressed air at Fusion. Combat: Gears strikes Pyramid Fighter with his Air Cushion attack! If Fleet wants to go tangle with Grimlock up close, the least Catechism can do is provide the Seeker with some information on just where to hit Grimlock to hurt him the most. Besides, maybe if she encourages Fleet, he'll go attack Dinobots more often! Of course, according to the Hun-Grrr school of management, she should really insult Fleet and make him feel bad about himself or something so that he is motivated to achieve. She settles on zooming in on Grimlock and relaying the feed to Fleet instead. Combat: Catechism analyzes Grimlock for weaknesses Fleet can exploit. Slugfest , "s teeth grind in growing aggitation. It builds up within him, first from being continualy dismissed by Grimlock and then completely written off by a seeker! "No!" he barks back at Grimlock like a difficult child, a difficult child with a chainsaw. To further prove his exsistant to the massive dinobot, Slugfest activates his plates, the bladed fins sliding back and forth along his back like the teeth of a hedge clippers. There arn't any hedges here though, just autobots, and Slugfest's decided that Grimlock could use a little pruning." Combat: Slugfest strikes Grimlock with its Chainsaw Plates attack! Fleet considers the way Grimlock is standing on that shuttle attacking, and decides he has an opportunity... if he can hit the agile dinosaur. The Seeker adjusts his flight path, still relying heavily on his anti-gravs, and steers himself now directly /towards/ Grimlock. "Thanks, Catechism," he says to the Air Commander as he receives the information over the radio. He adjusts his flight path one more time, aiming to hit Grimlock where it hurts - AND knock him off the shuttle while he's at it! !attack grimlock=razor Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet strikes Grimlock with his Razor Wing Slash attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Grimlock. Combat: Drained 5 energon. "ARGh!" Grimlock is chainsawed in the foot- and then crashed into by a supersonic jet! Oh, he's not a happy dinobot. Oh no. "Grrh! You all want fight me Grimlock? Me Grimlock CRUSH ALL YOUS!" and he transforms! Fleet's already out of his immediate biting range...but look- a tape! "C'mere you!" he says, and bends down low, attempting to grab the irksome stegasaurus with his stubby arms, and then he spins around as if holding a discus to *HUCK!* the little warrior at the yellow decepticon! This done, he hmms, and points up at Cate. "Somebody shoot that one! Me Grimlock think that jet PLANNING SOMETHING!" Master tactician, Grimlock. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Slugfest with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fleet with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Rampage": A Level 3 AREA-MELEE attack. Okay, playing with jets is fun and everthing, but Swoop has the attention span of a goldfish riddled with ADHD. And so off he goes; to terorize yet another. Hey! Another jet! This works perfectly! Using his super cool (and super useful) anti-gravs, the Dinobot rushes over to Catechism. And the he shoots lasers at her. EAT IT. Combat: Swoop strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Pew Cubed (Laser) attack! Gears changes targets when Fusion seems to drop back and one of the other jets gets more prominent in the line of fire. "Okay, let's see, will I hit him or won't I? Darnit these jets are fast." He takes aim with his laser. Gears aims at Fleet Combat: Gears misses Fleet with his Laser attack! Combat: Gears (Gears) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Fleet flies right past Grimlock, then transforms into an acrobatic tumble, twisting until he's pointed at the right direction and then straightening once more. At this point, he spies Slugfest flying right towards him! But rather than dodging, he makes a grab to /catch/ the tape, then tries to throw him back at Grimlock! Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet strikes Slugfest with his Catch-And-Throw! (Grab) attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Oh, has Grimlock spotted Catechism at last? She isn't doing anything! Just pretending she is a spy satellite and relaying analysis data to her allies. All good things must come to an end, but that doesn't mean that bad things are next, per se. Sometimes, /explosive/ things are next. And sometimes, she gets shot by a Dinobot. Ow! Catechism spins a bit, the shot rocking her. The spacy XF-35B decides to let drop a 500 dumb bomb, but it should work okay, because she's fighting Dinobots and Gears. But, is Fleet throwing Slugfest that way? Noooo! Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning misses Gears with 500 Pound Dumb Bomb's Huge Explosion #9221 Area attack! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning 's 500 Pound Dumb Bomb is destroyed! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Slugfest with 500 Pound Dumb Bomb's Huge Explosion #9221 Area attack! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Robot T-Rex! with 500 Pound Dumb Bomb's Huge Explosion #9221 Area attack! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Autobot Shuttle with 500 Pound Dumb Bomb's Huge Explosion #9221 Area attack! Slugfest was, moments ago, happily carving into the ankle of a Dinobot. After that he was plucked up and with a throw that jarred every servo, circuit and wire in his little body, hurled at Fleet! Who in turn catches him. The feeling of safety is Fleeting, the Seeker already winding up and pitching him back into the fray. Any memories of being thrown by his comrade is soon wiped out by the explosive force of being caught up in Catechism's bombardment... Of course, sacking into Grimlock won't help matters either. Combat: Slugfest misses Robot T-Rex! with its Dino-Pong (Smash) attack! "OH SLAG!" Gears uses his compressed air to rise up off the shuttle just as the bombs come in. Combat: Gears takes extra time to steady himself. Pass *KABOOOM!* And so, Grimlock is exploded! Well, exploded ON, at least. He grunts as the bomb rattles his armor (and likely does even orse stuff to the gumbybots flying the shuttle! "Rargh! Stupid jet!" he snarls, and sights in on Catechism- replying with a tight stream of superheated napalm! Burnination! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Fire Breath attack! Swoop can only watch as his Commander sets Catechism on fire. Welp, there's only one thing left he can do. He begins to punch her. Combat: Swoop strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Laaaame : (Punch) attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning has never really flown the skies of a gas giant. She's not used to the intricacies of the air currents - she's not even used to the air itself! The chemical composition feels funny against her armour. So this is not really her A game. As Grimlock's fire bathes her fragile armour, one of her fuel tanks - kerosene, thankfully, not the more explosive tripropellant rocket fuel - explodes! And then Swoop punches her. Swoop punches a jet. Yeah. He's just that good. The tank flaming out, Catechism plunges into the depths of Uranus, never to be seen again... until the next episode. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Hmmm. It would appear that the Decepticons are ganging up on Catechism. That's fine by Fleet! The Seeker uses his bootjets to dart around to the side and somewhat behind the shuttle, then begins to take potshots at the Dinobot commander, hoping that Catechism will continue to keep him occupied enough that he won't turn his attention on the Seeker. And then Catechism falls towards Uranus. Hnh. Maybe that attack against Grimlock /wasn't/ such a good idea, after all... Combat: Removed restrictions on CRIPPLE for your attacks. Combat: Fleet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 11 energon. Erm. It's the Autobots ganging up on Catechism. Not the Decepticons. Damn it. Pyramid Fighter rises into the air from where he was knocked out of the sky earlier by Swoop's missiles (The compressed air attack from Gears hurts too. Kinda.) He's just in time to see Catechism going into a nosedive. One of his engines is flickering and several of his weapons seem inactive - including his trusty thermal beam projectors. Slugfest sails just wide of his intended target, whirling out past and out of the fray, flirting with a death by entry into the lower-atmosphere of Uranus only to pull hismelf out of the fire and fling himself back into the frying pan. His flight jets burn to life, rushing him back to Grimlock with... well.. moderate speed. Grimlock is just out of range, Swoop is looking mighty lonesome just floating there though with his newest punching bag and Slugfest's ride home having taken a dive into Uranus... Priming his Vibro-Cannons, Slugfest decides to say hello... With vibrations. Combat: Slugfest strikes Swoop with its Solar-Powered Vibro-Cannon attack! "Haw haw haw! Me Grimlock 'splode her! Me Grimlock-" a pause, "...wuz s'posed to get her guns. DANG!" The dinocommander snorts out a bit of flame in annoyance. "Grrrh. Me just 'splode OTHER cons instead!" he hmmms, and takes Fleet's blast in the shoulder- at which point he growls, and glares lasers at the troublesome jet! "You die now!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Fleet with his Lazor eyes! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Siiigh. Swoop does the coolest thing ever, but the result..well, it's not so cool. He sniffles a little bit as he watches his punching bag go careening off into the depths of Uranus (uhhurpadurr). Luckily for him, Slugfest has the courage of King Arthur, Moses, and Oprah Winfrey combined, as proven by his tenacity and deterimination to ruin the Dinobot's life. Being struck with cannons can catch anyone's attention, but it takes a special kind of cannon (A VIBRO CANNON, if you will) to catch Swoop's. The Pterobot turns and /stares/ at the little cassette. "You look like Snarl, 'cept uglier." OH BURN. You know what else burns? Getting swatted away with a thermal sword. Combat: Swoop strikes Slugfest with his SWAT'D (Grab) attack! Gears grumbles more in space, where nobody can hear you complain...except people on the broadband and local communications. "I wish these jets would hold still," he mutters, and tries to grab a hold of one of them, using his compressed air to propell himself. Gears tries to grab Fleet. Combat: Gears misses Fleet with his Hold still will you? (Grab) attack! Combat: Gears (Gears) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Slugfest is indeed the bravest little stegasaurous tape you will ever find... Of course, he is hopefuly the only stegasaurous tape you will ever find but that is entirely beside the point. Slugfest putters determinfly towards Swoop, jaws gaping in a angry cry of "GraaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHL!" as he tries to get close enough to Swoop so that he may commence biting.. only to get a stinging slap that has him spinning like a top. His forward momentum holds true however, that stuppy little tail swinging around once more... or maybe it's his head.. The only real difference is that one has teeth. Combat: Slugfest strikes Swoop with its Spinfest (Kick) attack! Fleet is not particularly big on holding still when being fired at, something he demonstrates by first ducking beneath Grimlocks LASER EYES, then twisting out of the way of Gears's attempt to fly him. Of the two threats, he decides to continue to concentrate on Grimlock. Grimlock is, after all, more dangerous, and Gears should be busy with trying to not fly back into space. He transforms back into jet mode and flies at Grimlock once more, but pulling up after he fires - the Seeker knows where his strengths are, and he knows where the Dinobot's strengths are, and he intends to avoid letting this turn into a melee battle as much as possible. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Removed restrictions on CORRUPT for your attacks. Combat: Fleet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! Combat: Drained 20 energon. Combat: Temporarily restricting the CORRUPT effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. You are carrying: Fleet's Starmap (#8057TLO) You have 907 Leftover BotCon Passes. "Argh!" Grimlock growls, and scowls over at Fleet. He hns, and transforms up into his robot mode! "Go 'way! You Septi-cons no get energons here! You only get, uuuuh. Uuuuuhm...you get THIS!" he says- and lets fly with a Galaxial Missile! *Fwoosh!* Swoop is smacked in the face. Yeup. Pretty embarassing, isn't it? A Dinobot getting smacking in the face with the tail of a Dinobot wannabe. This does not sit well with Swoop. No, it certainly does not. His face goes through a variety of emotions. First, he stares with his mouth hanging open; disbelief. Then, his lips curl into a frown; displeasure. His frown becomes a sneer; anger. And then..well, then he just laughs. Nay, chortles. NO! He /guffaws/. Yes, Swoop guffaws at the little cassetticon. "Ohhhh-kay. That 'nough now. We done playing. You cassette-y con go 'way now." Swoop lifts his foot and sort of punts Slugfest away. For the record, Swoop is kind of pissed. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Swoop strikes Slugfest with his Le Punt (Kick) attack! Combat: Grimlock misses Fleet with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! -2 Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Galaxial Rocket Launcher": A Level 5 RANGED attack. As Fleet rolls out of the way of Grimlock's rockets, he considers the situation. On the 'Cons side, they've got a half-dead tape, a Seeker whose damages keep him from actually battling consistantly, and himself... unscratched, but running critically low on energon. On the Autobot side, there are two generally hardy Dinobots. Oh, and a Mini-Bot, but who cares about him? Fleet may be unhurt, but he's /not/ taking down Grimlock. "Very well," he answers, turning around to fly in towards Slugfest. His cockpit opens. "Better jump now, or you're in this on your own." Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 12 energon. Slugfest is sent rocketing from the tip of Swoop's boot, the kick launching him off and away in a wild, uncontroled, and tumbling flight. It is several zseconds befor he manages to steady himself and strains to muster the strength he would need to make another run at the Ptaradon former. Thankfuly, Fleet has other ideas. "Slugfest am no need help from ANYBODY!" roars the tape, the jarring force of the shout causing one of his little legs to fall off and tumble down to Uranus' surface, "Well... Slugfest am thinking maybe just once is okay.." he reiveses, scurrying through the air and transforming to drop into the safety of Fleet's cockpit. "Argh! Stupid fast jet!" Grimlock swears. Still, he doesn't waste more ammo or energon as he sees the thing leaving. "That right! You run 'way! Run 'way from us Dinobots! And, uh, other guy. Run 'way from me Grimlock!" The dinocommander cheers, and glances over at Swoop, raising one massive palm up in the air. "High five!" Combat: Grimlock takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "High five!" Swoop repeats, completely forgetting about Slugfest, Fleet, and the departure of both. He gives Grimlock the most awesome high five ever. (It's awesome because it's coming from Swoop). As soon as Slugfest has scrambled on-board, Fleet closes his cockpit and takes off, leaving the Decepticons to high-five each other. "Let's get out of here," he mutters, as he proceeds to do just that. Combat: Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle AUTOBOTS! The AUTOBOTS high-five each other, damn it! Fleet needs to get his blasted factions straight! Slugfest, while he's in there, 'accidentaly' flips Fleet's misaligned target iddentification switch. Problem solved, Best Dinotape Ever! Grimlock comes into the void from Uranus.